Chell
Chell '(チェル ''cheru) is a young wandering independent mage in the Kingdom of Fiore. She is the only known user of '''Akhlys Magic, as well as Veritas '(''veritasu, ヴェリタス) Appearance Chell is a young girl with pale fair skin and red glazed-over eyes. She has a curvy body with an average bust, and small waist. Her crimson hair is pulled back into a shaggy bun, with to strips of hair hanging off the sides of her head, that also frame her face. For her attire, Chell usually wears a small black leather tube top with a metal buckle, and a tiny fur overcoat that hangs loose. Her tight skirt is in the same fashion as he top and overcoat, with black leather and gold metal bands surrounding the edges. Despite having a tight skirt, is does not restrict her movements at all, as she states "I've just grown into it". On her back she has a leather harness with has two seaths for the dual swords she utilizes. Personality Chell is a typical '''Dandere (ダンデ, As opposed to the kuudere, a dandere character is shy and quiet with a caring and kind nature that is kept hidden inside the person. A passionate or affectionate behaviour is seldom.) that pays little to no attention about the events surrounding her. In Chell's case, her quiet personality can be "triggered" in a way that she will react extremely. For example, the continuous mocking of her or her friends is known to make her become extremely angry and cause her to make hasty decisions. If Chell is pressed in a combative situation, she is able to vent her anger towards the opponent, causing her attacks to be more effective because of the amount of pure force and energy put into them. Magic and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Chell was well tought by her mentor in the ways of chinese martial arts. Chell is able to use the skills she learned as a student combined with her magic to land deadly hits on her enemy, which can weigh the battle towards her side. Chell is not known to ever hold back with her flurries of punches, kicks and dodges and can be a deadly opponent even in a non-magic battle. '''Expert Gunslinging: '''Over the years, Chell has been able to adapt and learn to use firearms to her guarenteed advantage. With a gun in her hand, Chell is able to rapidly and accurately fire many bullets with deadly amounts of efficency. Regardless of whether or not it is hip-firing, or even firing upside down, Chell is able to hit her target almost all of the time. In addition, she wastes little time with reloading, by either switching to her other gun, or reloading hastily; something which she is very good at. '''Enhanced Agility and Movement: '''Chell is physically able to counter-attack or a the very least do a backwards caper away from the harmful attacks. This is shown by the multiple times an enemy has shot a projectile at her, and while jumping away from the projectile, she would shoot one of her guns, with extreme efficency. Her instincts are one of the reasons that she is so agile, as she reacts very quickly when it comes to danger, allowing her to have plenty of time to counteract or jump out of the way. '''Extreme Magical Power: '''Despite her small stature, Chell is rarely found running low on magic energy. This is due to the fact that she has spent days unlocking the secret "caches" of magical power that are hidden inside her body. She is very confident in her abilities as a wizard, as even if she is heavily beaten, she would still have enough magical energy to cast several advanced spells. '''Master Swordsman: : Chell's great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize weapons like swords, short swords, axes, lances and staffs (among others). Chell has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Veritas Veritas '(''veritasu, ヴェリタス) is a Caster-Type dark supportive magic, that while it doesn't classify as lost, it is rarely ''seen in use by any of the mages in Ishgar. This magic allows the user to manipulate the climate or even levels of molecules around them to their pleasing. This means that if the caster wishes to make the air suddenly hotter, even to the point of ''creating fire in the air, then they can. This magic is known to have little limits to what exactly the caster can do, and it is very powerful. Veritas is not widely used due to the fact that it is considered taboo; this most likely stems from the fact that if it is put in the right hands, it could potentially destroy armies worth of men. * 'Veritas' Holy Blessing '(veritasu seinaru shukufuku, ヴェリタス 聖なる祝福) With this spell, the user can clear the clouds of the surrounding area, allowing the sun's powerful energy to beat down on the opponent. This spell also intensifies the suns solar power, causing the enemy to quickly sweat, and therefore dehydrate, rendering them unable to battle. * 'Chilling of the Sky '( 空の低温, sorano teion) While utilizing this spell, the user is able to decrease the amount of greenhouse gases in the air, making the overall temperature of the area significantly lower than usual. This is a stiriking move against fire mages of any sort, as this spell ultimately weakens their overall power. * 'Veritas of the Higher '(それ以上の sore ijou no) Chell lowers the gravity around her body, granting her the ability of "flight". This is however, for short-term purposes, as this spell only allows Chell to go up, but not horizontal. Chell frequently uses this in combonation with an attack spell, as she is able to get the upper hand on the fight due to her being further away from the opponent. * '''Moutains Peak(山ピーク, yamapikku) The user instantly drops the levels of overall oxygen levels of the surrounding area, rendering the opponent low on breath, meaning that they cant cast any high-risk or high-level spells, and it makes it difficult or even deadly to attempt to have any sort of physical fight. * Morning Dew '(朝の露 ''asano ro) The user pulls percipitation from the surround clouds above, and gathers it in their hands, before forcing their hands forwards, creating a dense and powerful beam of water, with enough force to knock over a fully grown tree. *'Nature's Hand: '(性質の手 seishitsuno te) The user pulls up a sheet of bedrock from the ground, protecting them and their allies from incoming attacks. This spell has powerful reflective abilities, and can launch even the most powerful projectiles back at their opponent. 'Akhyls Magic: '''Is a extremely powerful Black Art, and it is rumored that a great wizard once used it to take down a whole nation in one swoop with this magic. This magic is known for its destructive properties against anything living, and it is said that it can corrupt even the holiest of people, if put into the wrong hands. Akhyls Magic is powerful to the point that Magic Council outright bans it from even being mentioned, but that doesnt stop Chell from utilizing this deadly miasma in battle. * '''Judgement Day '(審判の日 shinpanno hi) The user swipes both of their arms in a circular motion until the bottom of their hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little (pinky) and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, the user is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates an extremely large vertical explosion which can seemingly strike a single target out of others nearby. * '''Skull Globe (スカルグローブ sukaru guroobu) The user forms a sphere of black, murky gas in their hand, and when thrown, it is known to completely annihalate anything that it goes through. * Hell Chains (地獄の鎖 jigoku no kusari) The user shoots up four chains from the ground, and the chains themselves attach to the four limbs of the opponents body. This spell renders the target unable to move, all the while causing immense blood-curdling pain throughout their body. Aera Cura (空気クーラ kuuki kuura) is the name of Chell's infamous dual hellswords, which she utilizes with deadly accuracy and efficiency. The blades them selves appear to be similar in design to scimitars, but with a blunt end Chell can use as a hammer. The sides of the blades however, are razor sharp, and can split even the smallest hair into two. Their light weight allows for Chell to run and jump with them, but still be able to attack at the same time.